Motor vehicle computers, including, notably, injection computers, are supplied by a battery connected to them by a wiring harness in which a power supply relay may be interposed.
Power supply means of this type may suffer from malfunctions such as poor connection of the battery to the harness, imperfect relay operation, short circuits upstream and/or downstream of the computer, and the like, resulting in computer power supply cut-offs and, consequently, untimely reinitializations of the computer.
At the present time, there is no diagnostic method for targeting this type of malfunction, and therefore the detection of the origin of untimely interruptions of computer operation may be found to give rise to incorrect diagnoses before the true cause of the failure is discovered.